Retrospect
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: Only this once would she let herself have what she wanted. Rated T. Narcissa/Poppy. For 'Mew and Mor's Weird Pairing Challenge':D


This is for the 'Mew and Mor's Weird Pairing Challenge' :)

Slash Pairing: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Poppy Pomfrey (a M&MWP)

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,910

Warning: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters ;P

;;

For the first time, Narcissa Black pulled the time turner – which she had requested for Christmas – out of the secret compartment of her trunk. It had been months since her realization that she lusted after someone that was very much out of her reach. No matter how much pull her namesake had, she would never be able to have them in this time or age. So after plotting on how to at least get what she wanted just once, before she would be wed away to the Malfoy heir – she was given the time turner under the pretense that it was for a project.

Today would be the first time that she would be using the highly dangerous artifact in any way, shape, or form. With a sigh of determination she wound the trinket seven and a quarter times – feeling the sweep of magic run over her and her vision blur as everything around her melded together. Then she was steady on her feet, standing just outside of the infirmary doors. The halls around her were dimly lit with the candles hovering above, walls completely vacant of any portraits.

Footsteps echoed off of the stone walls and Narcissa hid herself behind the nearest suit of armor, concealing herself from sight. After a minute of spine tingling anticipation, a deep ebony haired girl walked by the armor with a small bounce in her step. By the looks of her she was a seventh year, with her Ravenclaw prefects badge pinned to her robes. As Narcissa leaned out to catch a better glimpse of the girl, her wand slipped from her pocket and clattered against the floor. She just barely grabbed the mahogany twig from the ground and slipped back into hiding as the girl wiped around cinnamon eyes flashing.

"Who's there?" The ever familiar voice sent shivers down Narcissa's spine and she knew that the ever careful girl was slowly creeping towards her hiding spot. There were a few moments of utter silence as her stomach filled with butterflies and she gave a rare grin. Then the beautiful face that she only dreamed about was standing in front of her, "Who're you?" Chills ran down her spine as she twirled her wand lazily.

"That is for me to know and for you to forget about," Reaching out a hand she grasped the front of the younger girls robes and jerked her into the dark shadows behind the statue, "You are the only one that I've been able to think about for a long time, Miss Poppy." Golden eyes widen at the words that slurred from Narcissa's mouth so smoothly. No one had ever spoken to her in such a way. Never had said such – forbidden – things to her. "And, I shall have you."

Lavender flashed from the end of Narcissa's wand and then pale blue as she put up silencing charms that would keep others from finding them. "Just where did you come from?" Poppy stuttered out with a slight drag to her words as if she were debating on even staying in this position. Amusing – Narcissa thought considering that the prefect had no choice in the matter. This was only something to get the unnecessary and wrong desires out of her mind. Nothing about this really meant anything to her in the slightest. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

A slightly crazed smile played on her lips as Narcissa leaned herself fully against the smaller girl – pinning her effectively to the wall. "From a different time and place that is of no concern to you my darling," She sighed into the soft flesh of Poppy's neck placing feather light kisses just under her ear, "Though by the end of this night, you won't care either way." Taking a fist full of the ravens hair she pulled gently enough to lead Poppy to the cold stone floor. Waving her wand the girls robes were ripped apart buttons flying, revealing her night gowns for Narcissa's eyes.

The gasp that escaped the dark pink lips of the girl – No, woman, Narcissa thought eyeing the pert breasts that were hidden by the sheer gown – brought a satisfied sigh from her lips. Poppy lay as still as she could under the searching hands of the beautiful yet mysterious girl on top of her. Blackened blonde hair fell into her bright blue eyes as her fingers slowly worked her gowns up her legs and over her hips. It was surreal for this to be happening, finding pleasure in a girl that she had never met until this point. Something, that in all sorts of honesty – she was strangely okay with.

;;

Sweat dripped down Poppy's neck from her glistening strands of ivory hair – memories from her dream refusing to leave. No matter how long it had been the memory of the strange girl who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere stayed fresh on her mind. She moaned out in frustration. After the encounter she searched everywhere for the girl, having woken up alone – fully dressed and covered almost lovingly with her mended robes. It had been fast and erotic – something that since that time, she hadn't been able to re-create.

Ringing sounded through her chambers and she had to sigh in annoyance. Lifting herself from the bed, she cast a cooling spell on herself and stepped out into the infirmary to see who had managed to hurt themselves this time. Lying on the bed closest to her work desk was the Malfoy boy that always seemed to be getting himself into trouble. "What have you done to yourself this time Mr. Malfoy?" Bright blue eyes that were so familiar startled her for a moment, before she brought herself back to the task at hand.

"In the rush out of the Great Hall for the match today, I was slammed against the wall." He held up his wrist which was swollen from the elbow down with deep bruising along the pale skin. Raising an eyebrow at the story that was surely made up to hide something else, she stepped forward waving her wand in different motions. Moments later her wand shimmered bright green and she walked over to her potions cabinet to pull out one of the many, lavender Sprain Relieving potions.

As the boy gulped down the horrid tasting liquid the bruising started to fade and the swelling went down. Another wave of her wand had his arm in a sling much like the ones from her school years at Hogwarts, "You are to wear that for a week and come back every afternoon for another potion, understood?" The boy nodded with a small grimace, "You may leave now Mr. Malfoy and do be careful next time." She let the sixth year out of the room closing the door softly behind him and leaving an ear against the door.

"You're alright now?" Echoed through the wood of the door and Poppy couldn't help her look of exasperation at the sound of Harry Potter's voice. She should have known. "So, what did you tell her?" The Slytherin explained what had happened and that he suspected that the Medi-witch didn't believe his story. "Well, what would she had said if you had told her that you had fallen of the bed when we were having sex? Something that involved a lot of curses, that's what!" Their voices faded down the hall as Poppy shook her head at the all too correct assumption from Harry.

"Well, at least they are doing better at hiding their relationship." Poppy sighed as she walked to her desk summoning some parchment to write to the boy's mother since writing his father did no good. It was her job to inform the students' parents of any and all injuries that they obtained while at school. Minutes later her tawny owl was in flight, taking the letter to the Malfoy wife. Hopefully she would talk some sense into her only son – that his father refused to do – to be more careful where his health was concerned. She took one last look around the room – making sure that everything was in order – before turning and making her way back into her chambers for the rest of the night.

;;

The pecking was getting to the point that Narcissa could no longer ignore the owl that hooted at the window. Raising herself from her otherwise empty bed, she wrapped herself in her night robes and made her way to the stained window. With great care she opened the glass and untied the letter from around the birds' leg. After being fed a treat the caramel colored owl flew away into the dim light of the morning. Sighing in annoyance she tore the letter open with a frown – who in their right mind sent a letter at this time of morning?

Blue eyes skimmed the parchment slowly widening as the letter went on. At the end of the missive Narcissa gripped the parchment tightly in her fist, sitting herself on the end of her bed. Even though the Medi-witch had no idea who Narcissa was, it still sent chills racing up and down her spine at the thought of her old flame writing her. The entire letter was filled with information about her son – which she adored to the brink – but the words failed to connect in her mind. Nothing seemed to make sense in her fogged thoughts other than the fact that Poppy Pomfrey had written her.

Then everything seemed to shift into focus at once and Narcissa's thought came into clarity one again. Obviously Draco had hurt himself in a rush out of the Great Hall of Hogwarts earlier that day – having sprained his wrist to the point of bruising. Soft laughter flowed from her lips at the thought of her son actually being that excited about something. Amusement filled her eyes as she wrote a quick letter to her son – as requested by Poppy – to request that he be more careful in his endeavors. It was completely silent as she sent her personal raven owl with the missive for her son.

When the owl was out of sight, she closed the window and made her way back to her bed, allowing her mind to fall into the sleepy haze that she had been in before. Although Poppy still didn't know about Narcissa – even after all of these years – she still had a soft spot for the woman that she had been so fascinated with. It had been the only time in her life that she had let herself have exactly what she wanted. A soft crazed smile played along her lips as she fingered the chain around her neck, a rusted time turner hanging crookedly. Even not in retrospect – though she would never allow Poppy to know – she couldn't bring herself to regret her decisions.

;;

I hope that everyone enjoyed this :) Review please :)


End file.
